


Highschool days

by simpinforjemily



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpinforjemily/pseuds/simpinforjemily
Summary: The bau but make it highschool
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of freshman year and I had never been scared too start school but this was High school. It's not like I'm starting a new school I know people and Derek will be with me so I don't why I'm so scared. After waking up I made it into my bathroom and proceeded to brush out my long raven colored hair, and brush my teeth. 

As I finished with that I Walked to my closet too grab a pair of black jeans and a random tee shirt with my signature pair of doc martens. I really don't care about what I wear to school but I try to look presentable. With putting on my last shoe I heard "Emily, Dereks here hurry up." I walk out of my room and down the stairs too be graced by the presence of my mom "Better not bring home any girls today" "Mom, just because I like women doesn't mean Im gonna bring one home everyday I'm only 15 years old. "Whatever Emily, I won't be home tonight anyways" she said and knowing my mom and her job she wouldn't be home for at least a week or longer.  
I grabbed a banana and made it outside with a chipper Derek too wake me up after we both said good morning we started walking to school. It wasn't a long walk but it felt like forever. "Are you ready?" Derek asked the brunette. "As ready as I can be." And with that they walked into the school. They both walked into the office to get their schedules and started to compare "We have 3 and 7th together" "English and Geometry how lucky" the Brunette said. After that the bell for first period rung. "See you in english" Derek said as the brunette walked too pottery. 

She made her way too an empty table and sat down waiting for the rest of the students to make there way into class. A very beautiful blonde caught her eye as she walked in she started to get a little nervous as she noticed she was walking too her table. She introduced herself "Hi I'm Jennifer Jareau but my friends call me Jj. The blonde said. "Hi I'm Emily Prentiss. "Your name is beautiful" she said trying to flirt with her. "Not as beautiful as you" Emily shot back. The blonde quickly got flustered and her cheeks turned red.

"Welcome to pottery class" The teacher spoke up. "We're you are seated now are your permanent seats" "Also the person you are sitting next too is your partner for our first assignment" "You will be making something out of clay for your partner, I don't care what just you have to have it done by Friday." He started to pass out mounds of clay then said "If you need more clay or less it will be up here, talk too your partner get to know them but don't tell them what you are making and get to work." "Well he's kinda a jerk" Jk said "Little bit" Emily said still a little bit shooken up by saying that to Jj earlier. "What's your favorite drink" Jj spoke up "Coffee for sure it's like I kinda can't function without it. Emily said. "What's your favorite holiday?" Emily asked "Anything besides Christmas so probably halloween" Jj said. "Halloween is my favorite too but I love Christmas though." Emily said "I like the holiday just not the feeling I get you know" Jj said "I don't get but I am here" Emily squeezed Jj's hand in sympathy. "Do you have a favorite animal?" Emily asked "A black bird" Jj replied "What about you" she shot back at Emily. "Probably won't believe me but a black bird as-well" Emily said kinda scared "Aww we have the same favorite animal I find that adorable." Jj said. Emily just kinda smiled. "We should get our clay I have an idea on what to make." Emily said. "Me too" Jj said they made it over too the table to get clay. Jj grabbed a significantly larger amount of clay rather then Emily who grabbed medium sized amount. "Do you wanna possibly get coffee with me sometime?" JJ asked "That would be really nice!" Emily replied back happily there was just something about this blonde that she loved. before they knew it the bell was ringing for second period they put their clay pieces in the air tight container so that they could work on them on Wednesday.

Then I found myself asking JJ what class she had next "P.E? and you?" she asked as we walked too class "Biology, but can I see your schedule since our classes are right next to each other?" Emily asked the blonde almost immediately handed the slip of paper too the brunette. "We have Pottery, Poetry,Geometry, and Lunch Together. " "I'll see you at lunch then Em" JJ said as she walked into P.E . Emily got butterflies in her stomach when she had realized what her new found crush had just said too her. With that she made her way into the Biology room and found a seat. Her class passed by pretty quick when she realized that her friend Elle had that class together. 

When third period bell rung and it was on the way to english to find a seat next to Derek. "Derek I met a really pretty girl." the brunette confessed. "What's her name?" Derek asked "Jeniffer Jareau but she said her friends call her JJ so I guess JJ" Emily kinda started too ramble. Derek definitely noticed "You've got a crushhh" Derek sung the last word. "Say it a little louder" Emily hit his arm sarcastically. "Maybe a little bit have you seen her smile" Emily admitted. "Yeah it's not gonna affect me you know I play for the other team." Derek said. "Yes Derek were gay besties of course" Emily said as she high fives Derek. Then the teacher asked for a volunteer to pass out papers and Derek quickly raised his hand. Once we stated to work on our papers I finished first and then once Derek had turned his in the Lunch bell had started to ring. 

But the teacher said "Homework tonight check google classroom after school." As the kids filled out of the class room. 

Derek had too get to his forth period class since he had B lunch. 

I Found myself in the lunch room looking for Jennifer and when I found her we made ourselves into the lunch line. She got pizza with carrots and ranch, I got a sub sandwich with Celery and peanut butter. We made our way too a table and started to eat. "How was P.E?" the brunette asked. "Pretty good Mr.Eric is kinda a bitch though" JJ said "It's always the male teachers" Emily said "More like males" "It's a great day to like women" JJ added. Emily's heartbeat came to a rise when JJ had said that. "It's always a great day to like women" the brunette giggled. "That's another thing we have in common, maybe I should make a list." They both laughed and Emily felt her cheeks getting red then asked very quick "Can I have your number JJ" "Yeah of course let me see your phone" Emily turned around to grab out out of her bag and proceeded to hand it too the blonde. "Here you go" JJ said as she handed the phone back to Emily. She quickly turned after catching the glimpse of the name JJ set her contact name too "Jen<3" and from that moment forward She knew that she wouldn't change it.

We resumed our conversation to find out more things that we had in common before the bell went off for fourth period, JJ on her way too English and Emily on her way too history. 

"Hey spence" I said waking into History then was greeted by a Bright ball of colors "Emily oh my goodness Hiiiiii, tell me about your day so far?" "Well hello Pen and my days has actually been really good, what about you?" "Cute guy first period and kinda forgot about everything else after seeing him." Penelope admitted too the brunette. "Spencer, what about your day?" Emily asked. "Good but these classes are beyond boring and not challenging enough." Spencer said. "Did you get any advanced classes?" Emily asked "No they said that I had to wait and show them 'progress' before I could advance in any classes" Spencer explained "Shouldn't take you very long you're like the smartest person I know" Penelope said causing the boy to smile before going back to his work.  
The three friends continued working till the bell rung and they were all granted freedom until 8.30 am tomorrow morning. 

Derek made his way to Emily's locker "I'm walking you home" Derek said startling the brunette. "Scared me half to death, so now you kinda have too" Emily said laughing. "Hey Em" Jj said approaching Derek and Emily who were now just exiting the school building. "Hey Jj this is Derek" Emily introduced the too. "This must be pretty girl from pottery, hey it's nice to finally put a face to the name. "Pretty girl, oh my is she talking too he friends about me" Jj thought too herself. but then slowly spoke up. "Pottery is definitely my favorite class so far, what about you guys" Jj said smiling. "P.E" Derek said. "Pottery for me too" Emily said. "Sorry to leave you guys but we've made it too my house." Derek said. "Bye Derek" Jj said "Bye Derek" Emily said pulling Derek into a hug" "I hope I get a hug goodbye" Jj thought to herself. "See you tomorrow morning Emily" Derek said as he shut his door.  
Jj and Emily continued walking. "So when do you want to get coffee Em" JJ asked kinda hesitantly. "Anytime you would like is fine by me." Emily said smiling "How about tomorrow after my soccer I know this really cool place." Jj said "Sounds like a plan too me." Emily said. "I'm so excited, can I hold your hand till we get to my place." Jj asked. Emily intertwined their fingers before she even replied. "Jay you can hold my hand anytime" Emily said. "I like the nickname" Jj added. The continued to walk in silence but a comfortable silence. "This is me" Jj said as we stopped in front of stairs that led too a nice house that was a baby blue color. "Do I get a hug like Derek or is that your guys thing?" Jj asked. "Why holding my hand wasn't enough" Emily said jokingly as she pulled the blonde in a warm embrace and rubbed her back. "No it was enough I just wanted a hug from you" Jj said. "I'll give you hugs anytime Jj" Emily said smiling at the blonde who was walking up to her door. "Bye Em." the blonde said smiling as she shut her door. "I love it when she calls me that" Emily Thought too herself as she started too walk away from the blondes house. 

When she finally made it home there was about 100$ sitting on the kitchen island with a note that read. "Emily I won't be home for another week added onto this week here's money for dinner. Don't go crazy but if you run out before I get back use the credit card, mom" "I don't even get an I love you, man I miss my mom. Well i'm ordering Chinese food since mom never wants that" Emily placed an order on grubhub for panda express she ordered orange chicken with rice and extra fortune cookies. About 30 minutes later the food had shown up and Emily was in the living room cuddled up on the couch with the dog and watching Grey's Anatomy she always liked Arizona she kinda reminded her of Jj. After Emily had finished her food she made her way up to her room too get ready for bed. 

She made her way into the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower and slowly thought about Jj and what she was doing in this moment was she getting ready for bed or was she already asleep the brunette wanted to know everything about this girl. After her shower she brushed her hair and then got into bed and before she knew it she was fast asleep. Emily woke up too the abrupt sound of her alarm and turned it off as quickly as she could then remembered she had P.E and had to get her uniform that she had gotten from orientation before school had started it was simple just a pair of black shorts with a red and black shirt that matched the school colors. She brushed her hair and got dressed wearing grey sweatpants,black tank top, tennis shoes and a lose jacket since it wasn’t too cold but she was also wearing a tank top. She made her way to the kitchen and made herself some toast before going outside to walk to school with Derek. “Emily i’m here” was the text that emily red out out loud as she walked out side too meet Derek and the familiar face of the blonde she’s been thinking about. “Good morning guys” Emily greeted both Derek and Jj. “Good morning babygirl” Derek said embracing the brunette into a hug. “Good morning em” Jj said which never failed too put butterflies in the brunettes stomach. She also gave Jj a hug and then they started on there walk too school. Jj noticed something about the way Emily hugged her she always rubbed her back a little bit but she realized she’s didn’t do that with Derek and here thoughts got the best of her.

As they arrived too school they all parted and went there ways. Emily made her way into the gym for P.E and she saw that Hotch was also in there. “Are you excited” Emily asked. “Eh I mean I wish it wasn’t my first class of the day but other then that yeah i’m super excited” Hotch said smiling, and with that the teacher walked in. “Welcome this is my gym and I run it i have 3 Rules, Don’t get hurt. Don’t get physical and if any of that happens just don’t ya know get really hurt that i have to call an ambulance. You guys here me, First day means dodgeball so get in a line.”  
Mr. Eric finished then he went down the line and told us A and then switched with B through the line then we got our teams and Mr.Eric got a giant bag of soft balls and poured them out in the middle of the gym then proceeded to blow his whistle and that started the game. 

After P.E Emily made her way too poetry too meet the blonde that has been on her mind. As she walked into class she spotted her blonde that had her feet on a chair next too her signaling for her too come and sit by her. “Thank you for saving me a seat” Emily said smiling.” “Of course anytime” Jj said smiling back. the teacher started talking about their assignment and Jj and Emily small talked while they worked on their assignment. The bell for 7th period soon rung and they were both on their way too lunch hand and hand.

As the arrived at the cafeteria they spotted Derek and Emily sat down while Jj went to get bag of chips since she wasn't as hungry and Derek and Emily got lunches. They all ate and laughed more then anything that lunch period after they made they're way too geometry together. "Emily do you need me to walk you home today?" Derek whispered to Emily seeing how they were still in class. "Actually i'm hanging out with Jj after school" Emily said blushing a little bit. "Get you some gurlllll." Derek said smirking at the brunette. "No Derek it's not like that." Emily said smiling wishing that it was. With that the bell rung and they were once again free.

Jj approached Emily. "Are you ready to watch me play soccer?" Jj asked the brunette. "More then ever" Emily said smiling then they made their way too the soccer field. Jj went to the felid and Emily sat on the bleachers watching and waiting for her soon to be girl friend too be finished with practice she hoped they would get together soon she felt something for Jennifer that she had never felt before. She loved watching Jj play she looked so happy on the field. Her smile was something I couldn't get enough of I could never get tired of her smile. "Hey" Jj said walking up the bleachers smiling at Emily with her loose ponytail and kinda dripping sweat. "Hey beautiful, you did really good today." Emily said. Jj blushed a bit. "Thank you so much Em" Jj said. "You ready to go get coffee now?" Jj asked "Yes Of course" Emily said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Jj and Emily walked too the coffee shop it was a cat cafe but Jj didn't tell Emily that until she was walking into the door "Jj this is perfect oh my god I love cats so much" Emily said walking up too the cats and starred to pet them. "What kid of coffee do you like?" Jj asked the brunette. "Iced vanilla coffee please" Emily said picking up the cat and finding a seat for the both of them. Jj made her way back too the table that Emily had picked out for the both of them.

"Here ya go Em" Jj said handing Emily her coffee.

"Thank you Jay" Emily said smiling.

"I think the cat likes you Em" Jj said smiling as she saw the cat on Emily's lap.

"I think it does too." Emily said.

"Tell me about your day, even though we were together for half of it" Emily said laughing.

"My day was really good too be honest I hung out with this really cute girl though so that made my day even better" Jj said smiling.

"Oh nooooo a cute girl do tell" Emily said dragging out the last word.

"Well she's got this really pretty hair and her name is Emily you might have seen her around school." Jj said laughing.

"She sounds very nice but let me tell you about the cute girl I hung out with today she's really nice and she smells amazing also her smile let me tell you it's beautiful" Emily said never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"She sounds great i've gotta meet her" Jj said obviously flustered but she's beyond happy in this moment.

"You really do but I have a question for you Jay" Emily said still looking at the blonde.

"Emily what's going on?" Jj asked getting scared.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a sleepover with me tonight?" Emily asked shyly, and finally breaking the eye contact she tried so hard to keep.

"It's okay I would absolutely love too but I still have to ask my mom but I think she will say yes let me call and ask her real quick" She got up and rubbed my shoulder before she left for the bathroom too call her mother.

Emily nerves were shooting up and she was getting really nervous what if Jj's mom said no and she couldn't hang out with Jj for even longer, that just made her sad so she started too pet the cat on her lap.

Jj soon returned to the table. "She said yes!!" Jj said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm so excited" Emily said.

“Well we are almost done with our coffee do you wanna start walking home?" Emily asked accidentally saying home instead of "my house" and Jj didn't care.

"Yeah that sounds good but are you gonna be able to leave your new found friend?" Jj asked Emily.

"I'll miss them but we can always come back and see them again." Emily said creating another opportunity too spend more time with the blonde.

"Yes let's come back soon" Jj said. They walked too Emily's house.

They arrived at Emily's house. "What do you want to do?" Emily asked.

"I don't know maybe we can watch a movie?" Jj asked.

"That sounds perfect,what do you wanna watch?" Emily asked.

"Anything works for me" Jj said smiling.

"Alright the remote is on the table pick something out i'm gonna go get a blanket for us" Emily said as she walked too go get the blanket.

Jj proceeded too turn on a movie called Maleficent and waited to start the movie until Emily came back.

"Here you go" Emily said as she placed half the blanket on me and then sat down and placed the other half on herself. 

They both sat there next to each other and enjoyed the movie till about half way through when Jj put her head onto Emily's shoulder and just stayed there till the movie finished. Emily was so happy but didn't let it show she wanted to act cool too impress Jj. Once the movie was over Emily asked Jj if she wanted too order some food.

"What kind of food would you like Jj" Emily asked her.

"Can we get pizza?" Jj asked smiling.

"Yes I love pizza, what kind." Emily asked also smiling.

"Pepperoni works for me" Jj said.

"Alright let me go order" Emily said as she left the one spot she didn't wanna leave. 

"Yes hello can I get a medium pepperoni pizza please?" is what Jj heard from the kitchen then Emily proceeded too hang up the phone, and start a new call. "Hey mom, when are you coming home?" I heard Emily ask. Her face started to get sad. I turned my head like I wasn't listening and proceeded to wait for her too come back too the couch. About three minutes later the brunette returned.

"I ordered the pizza it should be here in around 15 minutes so we can finish this movie and then start another one, or do you wanna finish the movie and then do something else?" Emily asked. Kinda rambling after being on the phone with her mother.

"What ever you want to do works with me." Jj said smiling.

"I don't know I really like movies we should finish this one and then eat pizza while we watch another movie but I get to pick this time, does that sound good?" Emily asked.

“That sounds amazing let's do it" Jj said smiling and curling up into the blanket more which made Emily smile. 

A few moments later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Emily shot up out of her seat too the door. She handed the pizza man money and proceeded to close the door and make it too the kitchen too grab plates and drinks for her and Jj.

"Hey Jj what do you want to drink?" Emily shouted from the kitchen.

"Any kind of juice please" Jj shouted back.

Emily made her way back into the living room holding too cups and plates.

"Here's your drink we only hand orange juice because it's my favorite." Emily said.

"Ooo I love orange juice." Jj said excitedly.

"I'll be back." Emily said walking into the kitchen too grab the pizza and made her way back into the kitchen. "I'm so excited, I love pizza" Jj said smiling.

"Me too, but we should watch lilo and stitch." Emily said.

"Sounds amazing" Jj said as Emily sat down next too her. 

The both of them finished their food Jj finished first and sat her head in Emily's lap. Emily was freaking out but didn't let it show and she slowly was being coming a pro at it. The two stayed like that until the movie ended, but Emily didn't know that Jj had fell asleep on her. After calling her name a couple times softly the blonde finally woke up.

“You fell asleep" Emily said.

"Oh my i'm so sorry, for falling asleep on you." the blonde said.

"Jay it's okay I don't mind, I liked it." Emily said blushing and trying to hide her red face.

“I'm tired as you know so can we go to sleep?" Jj asked.

"Of course follow me my room is just up the stairs."

The two made it too Emily's room.

“Em your room is so cute, I love it." Jj said.

“Okay so i'll take the floor and you can have the bed how does that sound?" Emily asked.

“Your not gonna lay with me?" Jj said sounding upset.

"Of course I will, I just didn't want over step or make you uncomfortable. Emily said.

"Can I borrow some clothes" Jj asked hoping that Emily would give her, her hoodie.

"Yeah just go in the closet and pick anything out i'm gonna go brush my teeth then just come into the bathroom and i'll get you a toothbrush. Emily said.

"Okay" Jj said smiling. 

Jj made her way into Emily's closet and picked out a baby blue hoodie and some black sweat pants and proceeded to change in the closet and put her clothes in her back pack then made her way into the bathroom with Emily.

"You look really good in my clothes." Emily said Smiling.

"Get used too it Prentiss." Jj said as she booped Emily's nose.

“Here's your toothbrush." Emily said handing Jj a yellow tooth brush as she had a red one.

She also handed her the tube toothpaste and the proceeded too brush their teeth. Once they were finished they made their way back to Emily's room and layed down. Emily on the Right side and Jj on the Left. They started off with their backs facing each other for a while, till Emily spoke up.

"Jen are you awake."

"Yeah, what's up" Jj asked softly.

"Can we cuddle, I understand if not I just don't like sleeping with out holding on too something." Emily confessed.

"Nothing would make me happier." and with that Jj slid into Emily's embrace and rested her head on her chest while Emily played with the blondes hair they both fell asleep.


End file.
